The present invention relates to an optical unit and an endoscope, in which a voice coil motor is used to drive a movable part for advanceable and retractable movement.
So far, there has been an endoscope disclosed in the prior art, which includes a moving lens frame provided with a moving lens and has a zoom function of varying taking magnification by retractable movement of the moving lens frame (see JP(A) 2010-243195).